My only Prince
by Qiuxue
Summary: Kenta adalah seorang pangeran dari bangsa Peri. Hampir tidak ada yang tahu sosoknya karena perlindungan ketat dari sang kakak Roh Taehyun. Sampai suatu saat dia bertemu dengan sang dewa Kim Donghan dan Donghan menginginkan sang pangeran apapun yang terjadi. (JBJ : Taehyun, Hyunbin, Kenta, Donghan, Yongguk, Sanggyun.) Main pairing : Hodken, Donghan x Kenta. Warning : rated M.
1. chapter 1

Cerita ini berlatar belakang kerajaan di dunia fantasy (oke bukan dufan ya...) dimana hanya ada orang-orang yang super cantik dan super tampan dengan pakaian berbalut kain sutra dan berhiaskan emas berlian.

Pairing : Donghan x Kenta.

Perkenalan karakter :

Takada Kenta.

Pangeran ke 2 dari bangsa Peri.

Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang sosoknya karena kakak laki-lakinya terlalu melindunginya. Hanya beberapa orang penting yang pernah menemuinya. Ada yang bilang kalau dia adalah pangeran yang sangat cantik dan ramah.

Roh Taehyun.

Pangeran pertama bangsa Peri.

Menjadi raja karena kedua orangtuanya telah tiada. Sangat mencintai adiknya yang berbeda ibu. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi sang adik.

Kim Donghan.

Dewa penguasa dunia bawah tanah.

Ada yang menganggap dirinya sebagai dewa kematian atau raja kegelapan.

Terkenal karena ketampanannya. Disegani semua golongan. Tidak pernah membuat ulah namun jika ia menginginkan sesuatu maka ia akan mendapatkannya dengan cara apapun.

Kwon Hyunbin.

Raja elf.

Sangat tampan dan rupawan.

Sering meminta saran tentang urusan kerajaan dari senior dan sahabatnya Roh Taehyun.

Kim Yongguk.

Tangan kanan sang raja elf.

Keluarganya berasal dari penasehat raja dan menjadi teman sepermainan Hyunbin.

Mempunyai hewan pelindung yaitu dua ekor kucing bernama Tolbi dan Rcy.

Dia terkenal sebagai kekasih raja karena kecerobohan Hyunbin.

Kim Sanggyun.

Penguasa kerajaan Iblis.

Atas kesepakatan yang telah disepakati, dia tidak pernah menimbulkan keributan bagi golongan dan kerajaan lain.

Bermulut manis dan suka dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik.

Ketampanannya menutupi akal liciknya.

XxX

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf atas typo di fanfic aku yang sebelumnya ya.. Semoga kali ini bisa lebih bagus lagi.


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi yang cerah di dunia fantasy. Setiap pagi para peri selalu sibuk berterbangan kesana kesini didalam maupun diluar kerajaan. Para peri pembantu sibuk membersihkan setiap sudut dan pojok ruangan, memastikan tidak ada debu sedikitpun yang menempel disetiap perabotan. Para peri yang lain juga tidak kalah sibuknya menyiapkan makanan, mengurus pakaian ataupun mengatur jadwal dan segala hal yang berhubungan dengan kerajaan.

Apakah para peri ini bisa terbang seperti yang kalian bayangkan? Ya, mereka memiliki sayap dan mereka bebas menggunakannya dimanapun. Mereka dapat menyembunyikan sayapnya jika mereka mau. Caranya? Sayapnya bisa muncul dan menghilang jika mereka inginkan, karena dalam situasi tertentu mereka pikir itu adalah hal yang tidak sopan dan dapat mengganggu yang lain jika mereka membiarkan sayap mereka mengembang begitu saja.

Di istana kerajaan peri ini dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang agung. Dia tidak pernah memihak pihak tertentu dan dapat menjalankan hukum kerajaan dengan adil. Sikapnya sangat tegas yang membuatnya disegani oleh para pengikutnya. Sang raja tidak akan begitu saja menghukum para peri yang tidak terbukti salah, baginya seorang peri patut dihukum jika sudah ada bukti. Jika hanya omongan saja? Hati-hati sang raja malah akan berbalik menghukum sang pelapor.

Dibalik itu semua dia juga merupakan raja yang ramah. Tidak perlu menakutinya secara berlebihan. Para peri istana juga mengetahui sosoknya yang sangat penyayang. Terutama kepada sang adik.

Pangeran kedua di kerajaan para peri, Takada Kenta, terlahir dari selir sang raja terdahulu. Sedangkan raja yang sekarang, Roh Taehyun, adalah asli putra mahkota dari Raja dan Ratu. Namun hal ini tidak mengurangi rasa sayangnya pada adiknya ditambah lagi dia sudah menyadari sesuatu yang 'spesial' dari sang adik.

Takada Ruri, sang selir raja adalah wanita yang sangat cantik. Walaupun gelar peri paling cantik disematkan pada sang ratu namun sang selir tidak kalah cantiknya. Menariknya, mereka berdua adalah teman sepermainan. Bagaimana mereka bisa memikat hati sang raja adalah cerita lain lagi. Bisa panjang kalau diceritakan hhe.

Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat keemasan menjuntai panjang dengan indahnya. Matanya sayu, senyumnya sangat manis dan wajahnya yang cantik dapat merebut hati siapapun yang melihatnya. Namun sayang, tubuhnya terlalu lemah setelah melahirkan sang bayi. Dia hanya bertahan sebentar untuk memberkati bayinya sebelum ia tidur untuk selamanya.

Roh Taehyun masih sangat mengingat kejadian itu. Saat itu dia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, yang dia tahu hanyalah tangis seorang bayi mungil yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia melihat kedua orangtuanya menangisi wanita cantik itu dan diapun kembali sibuk menghibur sang bayi.

Sebelum kedua orangtuanya meninggalkan dirinya, dia hanya mengingat bahwa sang ratu ingin Taehyun menyayangi dan melindungi sang adik. Tentu saja Taehyun menyanggupinya. Dia sudah sayang pada adik kecilnya semenjak dia lahir bukan?

Dan sampai sekarang...

"Yang mulia! Yang mulia!!"

Seeorang peri dengan tergesa-gesa terbang menghampirinya. Seorang pelayan. Jika dilihat dari seragamnya, dia adalah pelayan khusus yang bertugas di istana bagian timur. Disana adalah tempat kediaman sang adik.

"Ada apa?", sahut Taehyun dengan suara yang tenang.

Saat ini ia sedang berada di ruang kebesaran raja. Ruang singgasana yang berisikan tirai-tirai sutra berwarna emas dan berhiaskan emas berlian dan batu emerald. Para petinggi kerajaan yang sedari tadi sedang rapat bersamanya dengan sopan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut atas perintah raja.

"Yang mulia, maafkan atas kelancangan hamba. Tapi, sang pangeran ingin bertemu dengan yang mulia. Pengeran bilang dia akan mengamuk jika yang mulia tidak menemuinya," jawab sang pelayan. Dia sudah bertekuk lutut dihadapan raja dan berharap sang raja mau menerima permintaan sang adik.

Taehyun menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi adiknya berulah. Kenta bukanlah anak nakal yang sering menyusahkan, namun dia akan merengek minta keluar dari istana jika dia sudah merasa bosan dengan taman disekitar kerajaan. Masalahnya, jika dia sudah keluar istana terkadang Kenta akan menghilang dari penjagaan dan baru kembali keesokan harinya. Alasannya? Dia mengikuti jalan ke kerajaan lain dan lupa jalan pulang.

"Aku akan kesana,"

XxX

Berguling kesini, berguling kesana, berguling kemana-mana. Sang pangeran sudah merasa sangat bosan menunggu sang kakak datang. Apa pelayan yang disuruhnya sudah menemui sang kakak? Tidak, dia pasti sudah menemuinya tapi apakah kakaknya sudi mendatanginya? Karena terkadang sang kakak terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi keinginan sang adik.

' _Terlalu lama...'_ batinnya berkata.

Kenta berdiri, fokus, dan mengembangkan sayapnya. Hal ini mengundang banyak mata tertuju padanya. Pengawal serta para pelayan selalu takjub melihat sayap indah sang pangeran. Ya, sayapnya yang transparan benar-benar cantik dan berkilauan. Terdapat simbol kerajaan disudut bawah sayapnya. Berbeda dengan peri kebanyakan bahkan dari sang raja sendiri, sang pangeran ini mempunyai sayap menyerupai sayap kupu-kupu.

"Eunki, kalau kakak kesini tolong bilang aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar ya."

"Tapi Kenta-"

"Jalan-jalan kemana?"

Suara raja mengagetkan seluruh isi ruangan. Semuanya langsung tunduk dan bersimpuh pada raja. Termasuk teman sepermainan Kenta, putra bangsawan terpandang dari bangsa peri, Hong Eunki.

Kenta lantas melesat memeluk Taehyun dengan erat. "Kakak! Kak Taehyun, aku minta izin untuk main sebentar ya? Aku bosannn," pintanya sedikit merengek.

"Bosan? Bahkan Eunki ada disini. Kamu bilang kamu ngga akan bosan kalau dia ada disini. Sekarang apa lagi?"

Ugh, kakaknya memang tidak mudah dirayu.

Kenta melepaskan pelukannya. Diaraihnya tangan Taehyun dan digenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku janji ka, aku pasti akan pulang sebelum matahari terbenam. Aku sudah hafal jalan- ehh maksudku arah pulang,"

"Tidak boleh, kamu juga bilang begitu sebelumnya."

"Boleh ya? Aku janjiii.."

"Tidak boleh."

"Boleh,"

"Tidak. Kamu tetap disini atau aku akan menghilangkan sayapmu,"

Sang pangeran terdiam. Dia menunduk dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih dan dengan hitungan detik air matanya bisa menetes.

Taehyun menghela nafas lagi (entah sudah yang keberapa kali). Disentuhnya pipi adiknya dan diusapnya pipi Kenta dengan lembut. "Kenta tahu kan kalau kakak sayang Kenta?"

Kenta mengangguk pelan.

"Kenta juga tahu kan kalau kamu itu spesial dan berbeda dari peri lainnya?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya lagi. Sedari kecil dia sudah diajarkan akan kelebihannya dan 'perbedaan' dirinya dengan para peri lain. Selain sayapnya, air mata Kenta juga spesial karena bisa berubah menjadi mutiara, seperti mermaid. Kenta merasa senang karena punya kemiripan dengan bangsa lainnya tapi kata kakaknya tidak ada peri yang seperti itu. Mereka memang punya sayap dan bisa terbang tapi jangan bayangkan mereka seperti kaum penyihir yang mempunyai kemampuan magis. Mereka hanyalah peri biasa. Karena itu Taehyun sangat takut jika justru kelebihan itulah yang akan membawa Kenta pada peruntungan buruk.

Taehyun duduk disebuah kursi dekat tempat tidur Kenta dan membimbingnya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. "Kalau Kenta tahu, seharusnya Kenta bisa lebih patuh pada kakak. Ya Kenta?"

Masih dengan muka muramnya, Kenta melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipundak Taehyun dan menatap kakaknya dengan penuh perasaan. "Kakak cinta Kenta kan? Kan aku janji tidak akan membuat ulah diluar sana. Kalau masih tidak boleh, aku ngga akan izinin kakak masuk ke kediamanku apalagi bertemu sama aku. Aku benci ka Tae,"

Namun apalah arti perkataannya kalau sesaat kemudian Kenta malah memeluk erat Taehyun dan menangis didekapannya. Taehyun yang sudah tahu trik adiknya ini masih bersikap biasa saja, tidak ada ekspresi menyesal diwajahnya walaupun sudah membuat Kenta menangis.

"Maaf yang mulia. Pengeran hanya ingin keluar membeli sebuah perhiasan di kota. Sebelum ini, pangeran melihat-lihat sebuah buku yang berisikan kumpulan barang dagang. Saya rasa, pangeran tertarik karena buku itu."

Eunki, yang sedari tadi diam memberanikan diri untuk berbicara pada raja. Syukurlah dia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan yang berperan penting pada kerajaan peri ini. Setidaknya sang raja akan berpikir dua kali untuk menghukumnya jikalau sekiranya dia berbicara tidak sopan.

Mendengar penjelasan tadi Taehyun sedikit tersenyum. Baguslah kalau memang adiknya mulai tertarik pada barang dagang. Itu berarti dia bisa saja membantu Taehyun mengurus para saudagar. Sebelumnya Kenta hanya menerima barang buatan pengrajin khusus kerajaan. Tentunya atas perintah Taehyun.

Taehyun menepuk-nepuk pundak Kenta, "Yasudah kalau begitu. Tapi Kenta harus janji kalau Kenta tidak akan pergi lebih dari pusat kota apalagi sampai ke perbatasan kerajaan. Walaupun kamu pangeran tapi kakak tidak akan segan untuk menghukummu juga. Mengerti kan, Kenta?"

' _Nah kan, muncul sisi tegasnya kak Tae'_

"Iya kak Tae. Aku janjii..."

Akhirnya Kenta tersenyum. Dia sangat senang bisa menang lagi dari sang kakak. Kali ini dia harus berterima kasih pada bantuan Eunki. Dia sedikit terkekeh, ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya akan diperbuatnya diluar nanti. Tapi bukan sesuatu yang jahat kok hhe.

"Baiklah, kamu mau pergi kan? Kenta harus bersiap-siap dan pakai pakaian yang bagus,"

"Iya kak- waaaaaaahhhh kak Tae! Kamu ngapainnnn?!". Kenta berteriak, tubuhnya diangkat oleh Taehyun layaknya seorang putri.

Taehyun menyeringai. Saatnya dia mengerjai Kenta. Adiknya itu sudah pura-pura menangis dipelukannya. Asal dia tahu, hati Taehyun sangat sakit jika melihat adiknya bersedih. Dia jadi teringat waktu kecil saat adiknya menangis karena dijahati oleh sebagian peri istana hanya karena wajahnya yang rupawan.

"Lho, aku mau bantu Kenta bersiap-siap kan?", sahut Taehyun dengan polosnya. Didekapnya adiknya dengan satu tangan dan sambil menuju ke -ehem- ruangan sebelah, tangan satunya sudah sibuk melucuti pakaian sang adik yang hanya berbalutkan kain sutra.

"Wahhhh sang raja mesummm!!"

"Apanya? Memangnya dari dulu kita ngga pernah mandi bersama? Jangan terlalu melebih-lebihkan Kenta,"

Tapi Kenta tahu, kakaknya terkadang memang suka usil. Lihat saja tangan Taehyun yang sesekali mengusap pinggangnya, semakin turun dan-

Pintu ruang kamar mandi pun akhirnya tertutup rapat.

XxX

Eunki dan para peri pembantu sekaligus penjaga yang ada diruangan itu menghela nafas. Telinga mereka memerah karena suasana dan situasi yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka berdiri dari posisinya dan bersiap membantu keperluan sang pangeran dan raja yang sebentar lagi akan membutuhkan bantuan mereka.

Untung saja Eunki sudah lama berteman dengan Kenta dan telah melihat hal serupa beberapa kali, jadi dia sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan sang kakak yang kadang terlalu berlebihan 'menyayangi' adiknya. Yah siapa juga yang tidak akan berbuat sama seperti sang raja. Semakin dewasa Kenta semakin tumbuh menjadi peri yang sangat tampan dan rupawan. Eunki sudah melihat lukisan ibunya Kenta dan benar saja Kenta mewarisi kecantikan ibunya. Ahh, bisa dibilang cantik tidak ya? Kenta kan laki-laki. Apa dia akan marah kalau dibilang cantik?

Tingginya hampir setinggi Eunki, rambutnya sangat indah berwarna coklat keemasan. Matanya dan senyumnya sama persis seperti ibunya, wajahnya kecil namun pipinya seperti kue bakpao hhe ingin sekali Eunki mencubitnya. Bibirnya tipis dengan warna merah darah (siapapun yang bertugas mendandani sang pangeran, Eunki merasa sangat berterima kasih padanya). Jarinya lentik, kulitnya putih bersih dan suaranya sangat lembut. Dia cocok sekali dengan perhiasan seperti berlian dan permata lainnya dan juga pakaian dari kain sutra yang jatuh mengikuti lekuk tubuhnya. Semuanya mengisyaratkan kecantikan yang sempurna.

' _Ahhh tidak-tidak. Aku tidak boleh berharap banyak pada Kenta. Kalau ketahuan raja aku suka padanya, bisa habis nyawaku.'_ batinnya berkata.

Siapapun pasti akan jatuh hati pada sang pangeran tapi Eunki masih bisa memendamnya. Saat ini selain sang raja, Eunki adalah orang kedua yang istimewa dikehidupan Kenta. Kenapa? Karena sang raja tidak pernah mempertemukan Kenta pada siapapun. Bahkan para petinggi kerajaan juga tidak bisa dengan mudah melihat sosok sang pangeran. Penjagaan diluar sana benar-benar ketat. Hanya Eunki teman sepermainan yang diperbolehkan bersama Kenta sampai menginjak usia dewasa.

Tidak ingin melamun terlalu lama, Eunki segera bergegas mempersiapkan diri untuk pergi bersama Kenta. Setidaknya ada beberapa barang yang harus dibawanya untuk ikut mengawal sang pangeran.

Bersambung...

Wahh muncul tokoh lain lagi wkwk Apakah Kenta akan bertemu Donghan di chapter selanjutnya? Apa peran Eunki hanya sebagai teman sepermainan? Mohon ditunggu kelanjutannyaaa...


	3. Chapter 3

"Kentaaaaaaa..."

Sahutan Eunki tidak digubris oleh sang pangeran. Dia sedang asik memilih-milih barang yang menarik perhatiannya. Hampir setiap tahun disaat musim para saudagar berdatangan, sang pangeran selalu saja menyempatkan waktu untuk pergi ke dermaga. Walaupun sang raja sempat tidak setuju karena pangeran menolak untuk ditemani pengawal kerajaan namun hatinya selalu saja luluh begitu melihat wajah polos sang pangeran.

Kini Eunki sudah membawa hampir satu tas penuh oleh barang-barang antik, perhiasan dan emas permata. Tidak lupa terkadang sang pangeran mencari barang yang dikiranya akan disukai oleh kakak tercintanya.

"Hhh Kenta... Mau sampai kapan dia menghabiskan waktu seperti ini? Sudah hampir tengah hari dan dia masih saja sibuk kesana kemari berbelanja,"

Pandangan Eunki tidak pernah lepas dari sahabatnya. Bisa celaka kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Kenta. Walaupun Taehyun selalu percaya padanya namun dia tahu sang raja punya cara sendiri untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Terlalu seram membayangkan raja yang 'ramah dan tenang' seperti itu suatu saat bisa saja marah dan murka dan hal itu selalu membuat Eunki merinding ketakutan.

Kenta berusaha berpakaian layaknya peri 'biasa' namun sepertinya... gagal. Kain sutra berwarna putih susu yang melekat di badannya adalah kain kualitas tinggi, ditambah permata yang menghiasi setiap lekuk tubuhnya. Anting, kalung, gelang bahkan di pergelangan kaki dan satu tali emas yang melingkar di pinggangnya semuanya dibuat oleh para pengrajin kelas atas. Hari ini pakaiannya didominasi oleh warna putih, emas dan hijau emerald. Warna kulitnya yang putih bersih dan terlihat sangat halus itu menjadi nilai tambah. Matanya yang sayu dengan bulu mata yang lentik dan bibir yang semerah darah menambah aura kecantikannya. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tahu kalau Kenta bukanlah peri dari golongan rakyat biasa.

Salah siapa? Ya, hari ini Kenta sepenuhnya menyalahkan Eunki atas semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya karena mau bagaimanapun sahabatnya inilah yang bertugas mendandaninya. Hmm mungkin bisa dibilang kalau Eunki adalah asisten pribadinya?

XxX

Hari sudah semakin sore, kegiatan hari ini hampir selesai. Eunki menghela napas panjang dan bersyukur karena semuanya berjalan dengan lancar. Sosok Kenta yang terlalu berkilau dikalangan rakyat biasa sepertinya sedikit terhalau karena begitu banyaknya orang yang ada di pasar hari ini.

"Eunki, kira-kira yang ini cocok sama kakak ngga ya? Atau yang ini? Hmph banyak sekali yang bagus untuk kakak..."

Kicauan sang pangeran kini tiada hentinya setelah mereka selesai mengisi perut mereka. Kenta selalu saja bertanya pada Eunki tentang hal ini dan itu. Ternyata... Hari yang melelahkan ini belum berakhir.

"Kenta, apapun yang kau berikan pada raja aku yakin dia akan sangat senang dengan semua pemberianmu."

"Benarkah? Tapi kadang kakak suka bilang kalau dia tidak suka barang yang seperti ini atau seperti itu karena bla bla bla," sahut Kenta sedikit cemberut.

"Kalau begitu apa kamu ingat apa saja yang tidak disukai raja?"

Kali ini Kenta terkekeh dan pipinya merona merah, "Hehe... Aku tidak ingat."

"Yasudah, kalau begitu berikan saja semuanya..". Jawab Eunki sambil menyinggungkan senyuman dan mengusap kepala Kenta dengan lembut.

Tidak lama kemudian seekor burung merpati hinggap di bahu Eunki dan menjatuhkan kertas kecil dari paruhnya. Eunki segera mengambilnya dan membaca isi didalam kertas tersebut.

"Siapa itu?", dengan rasa penasaran Kenta mencondongkan badannya kearah Eunki.

Setelah membaca pesan beberapa kali ia tersenyum pada Kenta. "Kakakmu, sang raja. Dia mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu dan bilang kalau kita harus segera kembali ke kerajaan."

Kenta mengangguk dan kembali pada posisinya. Ia membereskan barang yang telah ia beli ke dalam tas dan menyerahkannya pada Eunki.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar disini. Aku akan membalas pesannya dulu,"

Dilihatnya Eunki yang berjalan keluar kedai bersama burung merpati di tangannya. Sebagai anak yang baik *uhuk* Kenta kembali menghabiskan makanannya sambil menunggu Eunki.

XxX

Setelah selesai menuliskan pesan di selembar kertas dan menggulungnya menjadi kecil, Eunki menyisipkan kertas itu di tali yang ada di kaki merpati. Kemudian dia melepaskan merpati itu untuk terbang kearah yang dituju. Ia melihat dengan seksama kemana arah merpati itu terbang sebelum akhirnya ia membalikkan badan untuk kembali ke kedai tempat dimana Kenta berada.

Saat sudah tidak begitu jauh dari kedai, Eunki melihat orang berkerumun didepan kedai tersebut. Perasaanya jadi tidak karuan, dia segera berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?", dengan nada yang cemas dia bertanya pada salah satu dari orang-orang tersebut.

"A-anu... Tadi ada beberapa peri yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kedai ini dan mengacak-acak semuanya. Kemudian mereka langsung pergi begitu saja."

Tanpa pikir panjang Eunki langsung masuk kedalam kedai yang sekarang telah berubah berantakan. Beberapa orang ada yang terlihat menangis dan ketakutan. KENTA.

Eunki menemukan tas miliknya yang berisi perhiasan milik sang pangeran terjatuh begitu saja dibawah meja. Apa mungkin jika mereka memang perampok mereka tidak membawa barang seberharga ini? Ah, mungkin saja mereka tidak sempat melihat isinya dan membawa kabur apa yang mereka lihat saja.

"Tuan... Apa tuan yang bersama pria cantik tadi?", ujar salah seorang peri paruh baya. Dia terlihat ketakutan.

"Apa yang terjadi?". Tenang... Eunki harus menenangkan dirinya. Tidak ada gunanya bertindak tanpa mengetahui apapun.

Suaranya masih terdengar gemetar namun Eunki dapat dengan jelas mendengar kata-katanya, "Sepertinya mereka perompak. Entah datang dari mana karena hari ini adalah musim saudagar berdatangan. Mereka berbadan besar. Mereka merusak kedai ini dan membawa apapun yang sepertinya mereka sukai saja. Ter.. Termasuk pria yang bersama tuan tadi...".

Kaki Eunki terasa sangat lemas. Wajahnya memucat dan ia seperti kehilangan energi. "Kemana... Kemana arah mereka pergi?"

"Maaf tuan... Saya tidak tahu. Mereka langsung terbang begitu saja. Terlalu banyak kapal di dermaga ini."

Eunki tidak dapat menahannya lagi dan terjatuh lemas ke kursi dibelakangnya. Dia sedikit gemetaran. Hal seperti ini baru kali ini terjadi. Apa yang harus dilakukan? Bagaimana kalau sang raja-

"Terima kasih!"

Ia berlari dan langsung terbang melesat kearah kantor pengawasan dermaga. Tidak ada gunanya dia berdiam diri. Lebih baik dia melakukan apa yang dia bisa dari pada hanya menunggu datangnya bantuan. Eunki mengirim pesan pada kerajaan dan kemudian memerintahkan para penjaga untuk mulai mencari keberadaan sang pangeran.

XxX

Sementara itu Kenta yang dibawa paksa oleh para peri bandit ini sedang mencakar-cakar badan penculiknya. Sebisa mungkin dia melawan dengan sekuat tenaganya. Kenta mencubit, mencakar dan menendang si bandit. Apapun caranya agar mereka melepaskannya.

Walaupun kesakitan, si penculik masih bersikeras tidak melepaskan harta karunnya. Menurut mereka peri cantik seperti Kenta sangatlah berharga. Bisa dijual mahal sebagai penghibur.

Kenta tidak tahu kearah mana mereka terbang, yang pasti mereka masih belum terlalu jauh dari dermaga. Usaha terakhir, Kenta mengigit dengan keras leher si penculik dan akhirnya dia dilepaskan oleh si peri bandit. Tapi... Dia jadi jatuh bebas kebawah!!!

Dia memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat berharap agar setidaknya dia jatuh ke air atau ketempat yang tidak sakit.

Dan... Memang tidak sakit.

Kenta perlahan membuka matanya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Dia terjatuh ke jaring disebuah kapal. Kapal yang sangat besar. Sepertinya kapal salah satu saudagar kaya.

"Cari sampai dapat!!"

Ia tersentak, melihat kelangit kalau ternyata para peri bandit itu masih berterbangan mencari dirinya. Dengan sigap Kenta berpindah, dia bersembunyi di kolong-kolong ataupun ditempat yang gelap sebelum akhirnya dia perlahan menyelinap masuk ke dalam kabin kapal. Kali ini, Kenta berharap bahwa siapapun pemilik kapal ini adalah orang-emm-makhluk yang baik.

XxX

Terlalu banyak ruangan. Ternyata isi di dalam kapal sangatlah luas. Baru kali ini Kenta masuk kesini. Biasanya dia hanya berada ditempat-tempat besar seperti istana atau rumah para bangsawan. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Rasa takut yang melanda kini perlahan menjadi rasa takjub dan penasaran. Kenta menelusuri jalan didepannya tanpa rasa takut. Beruntung dia tidak bertemu satupun awak kapal. Mungkin mereka sibuk berjualan di dermaga? Bisa jadi.

Sampai pada ujung kabin terdapat pintu yang lumayan besar. Tampaknya ini seperti ruangan penting? Seperti pintu masuk ke kamar kakaknya. Rasa penasaran pun menghampirinya. Kenta membuka pintu itu perlahan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang gelap gulita.

"Emh.. Permisi?", bisiknya.

Terdapat satu cahaya, cahaya dari lilin disebelah ranjang yang cukup besar. Walaupun tidak begitu jelas tapi Kenta bisa menebak seberapa luas ruangan tersebut dan bentuk antik beberapa perabotan yang terletak didalamnya. Kenta menghampiri sisi ranjang yang megah itu. Dia melihat seperti ada siluet seseorang yang sedang tertidur diatasnya. Jantungnya berdegup, mungkin tidak seharusnya dia masuk kesini. Kenta membalikkan badannya dan hendak beranjak pergi.

Namun dua tangan kekar terlebih dahulu menangkapnya. Melingkar di pinggangnya dan membawanya keatas ranjang. Tubuhnya di tindih oleh sesuatu yang berat, seseorang? Hanya dengan perlakuan seperti ini Kenta sudah bisa menebak bahwa tenaganya jauh melebihi dirinya. Tangan orang itu menutup mulut Kenta, mengindikasikan dia untuk tidak bicara. Wajahnya... Kenta merasakan wajahnya mendekat sampai ia bisa merasakan nafas berhembus ditelinganya.

"Siapa kau?"

Suaranya terdengar sangat jernih namun sedikit serak karena Kenta membangunkannya saat tidur. Tapi, bagaimana Kenta bisa menjawab kalau mulutnya masih ditutup begini?

"Anggukan kepalamu saat aku bertanya. Aku tahu mana orang baik dan mana yang berniat jahat padaku,"

Kali ini omongannya terdengar seperti ancaman. Dia seperti sudah hampir sepenuhnya sadar dari tidurnya. Kenta harus berhati-hati, karena bagaimana pun dan jawaban apapun dia tetaplah bisa dinyatakan bersalah dan.. Astaga, Kenta tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika orang ini berniat buruk padanya. Rasanya Kenta ingin segera berlari kepelukan kakak Taehyun.

"Apa kau berniat membunuhku?"

Kenta dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. 'Oh tuhan!'.

Tidak puas dengan jawabannya, orang itu bertanya sekali lagi pada Kenta. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kali ini Kenta naik pitam. Bukan karena marah tapi karena dia ingin menyelamatkan dirinya. Dengan segenap tenaga dia melepas tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, "Aku tidak tahu. Tadi aku terjatuh karena diculik peri bandit. Aku berlindung dan masuk kesini. Percayalah, aku bukan orang jahat..."

Ditengah cahaya yang remang-remang, orang itu bisa dengan jelas melihat raut ekspresi Kenta. Matanya sangat jernih dan wajahnya yang cantik, ah bukan... Penyusup kecil ini tidak tahu apa-apa.

Orang itu, seorang dewa. Menyeringai dan kembali menindih dan memeluk erat sosok mungil Kenta. Tangannya mengusap-usap seluruh lekuk tubuhnya yang bisa ia raih. Sambil perlahan melepaskan kain yang melekat ditubuhnya dia mengecup telinga dan leher Kenta.

"A-apa? Apa yang.. Hngh..". Kenta merinding, seluruh badannya jadi terasa hangat. Tempat-tempat yang dicium orang itu terasa sangat mengegelikan. Rasanya aneh. Perasaan apa ini?

"Kim Donghan... Namaku..."

Setelah semua pakaiannya terlepas, Donghan dengan perlahan namun pasti kembali mengusap dengan lembut semua area tubuh Kenta. Tidak ada satu tempat pun yang terlewati. Kulitnya terasa sangat lembut, tubuhnya pun harum sekali. Perawatan yang tidak bisa didapat sembarang orang. Rasa-rasanya Donghan tau siapa orang ini.

Kenta sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata. Dia sudah tidak sadar dengan keadaan dirinya yang sekarang sama-sama sudah tidak berpakaian. Orang ini... Kim Donghan, apa yang dilakukannya malah membuat Kenta merasa sangat nyaman. Dia merasakan tangan hangat Donghan berada disetiap lekuk tubuhnya. Ciumannya menenangkan. Kenta hanya bisa sesekali mendesah dan mengigit bibirnya.

Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkannya, Donghan memindahkan kedua tangan Kenta agar melingkar di lehernya yang kemudian disambut oleh Kenta yang langsung mencekram rambut Donghan perlahan.

Donghan menurunkan wajahnya dan melumat bibir Kenta yang lembut. Saking lembutnya Donghan mengigit pelan bibir bawahnya dan menjilati bekas gigitannya. Kenta mengerang, dia ingin segera berciuman dengan pria ini. Donghan hanya terkekeh dan mengiyakan keinginan Kenta. Dia masukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Kenta dan mengajak Kenta agar menghisapnya. Kenta menurutinya, dengan malu-malu dia menghisap lidah Donghan dan kemudian melumat bibirnya. Ciuman ini pun bersambut, Donghan membalas ciumannya dan menolehkan kepala Kenta agar ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

"Mmngh..."

Desahan Kenta malah membuat Donghan kalap. Dilepaskannya bibir Kenta dan kemudian dia mulai menghisap dan mengigiti leher, dada sampai ke perut Kenta. Semuanya meninggalkan bekas memerah. Sampai pada akhirnya dia berada diantara kedua kaki Kenta. Donghan melirik Kenta dan bertanya dengan lembut, "Ini yang pertama bagimu?"

Kenta mengangguk. Matanya sayu, pipinya merah merona, bibirnya yang basah dan bekas kecupan yang merah diseluruh tubuhnya makin membuatnya terlihat erotik.

Donghan menyeringai, tentu saja pria cantik ini belum pernah melakukannya. Dia sangat tahu hal seperti ini dan orang-orang mana saja yang belum dan sudah berpengalaman. Jarang sekali Donghan merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Biasanya dia tidak pernah merespon makhluk nakal yang datang padanya namun kali ini ada perasaan nyaman dan keinginan untuk menjaga pria ini.

"Donghan..."

"Hmm...?"

Kalau bukan karena suasana yang sepi, Donghan yakin dia tidak akan mendengar namanya disebut. Suara yang sangat halus.

Donghan kembali memeluknya. Ia memiringkan tubuhkan agar Kenta bisa dengan leluasa memeluk dirinya. "Cukup sampai disini?", bisiknya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari pria cantik dipelukannya, tapi dia yakin bahwa pria ini juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya. Perasaan ingin memiliki, karena Donghan merasa sangat nyaman berada bersamanya, memeluknya.

Ia mengecup pipi Kenta, "Selamat tidur... Pangeran...".

Besok, besok Donghan akan mencari tahu nama sosok yang sudah dapat dipastikan adalah seorang pangeran ini.

XxX

Kerajaan peri...

Tidak ada yang berani mendekati sosok sang raja yang mengepalkan dengan erat secarik kertas ditangannya. Pandangannya sangat tajam dan auranya sangat amat berubah. Dia seperti bukan sosok raja yang ramah yang selama ini dikenal. Raut wajahnya mengeras, seakan dia punya dendam mendalam pada seseorang.

"Cari mereka... Yang berani-beraninya menyentuh Kenta. Biar Kenta aku yang cari."

Tanpa pikir panjang semua prajurit yang ada dihadapannya langsung keluar berhamburan. Mereka takut kalau-kalau malah mereka yang jadi sasaran raja.

Bersambung...


	4. chapter 4

Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Aq baca semua satu2 kok :) Jadi punya inspirasi buat lanjutin ff ini hehe. Mari lanjutttt!!

XxX

Keesokan harinya. Entah sudah jam berapa, Kenta terbangun dari tidur lelapnya karena ia merasa sesak seperti ada seseorang yang sedang menindih tubuhnya. Ia membuka kedua matanya, berdiam sebentar untuk beradaptasi pada sekelilingnya. Ruangan tempat dia berada sekarang tidaklah segelap semalam karena cahaya matahari yang masuk dari sela-sela jendela. Ah... Mungkin hari sudah siang...

Tersentak, ia mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya untuk duduk tapi benar saja, masih ada seseorang yang mendekapnya. Sekuat tenaga ia geser tubuh besar itu kesamping.

' _Siapa ya? Ah iya.. Semalam kan..'_ , batinnya berkata.

Kenta tentu tidak akan lupa kejadian semalam. Dia tidak sedang mabuk. Wajahnya kini bersemu merah karena mengingat semua hal yang orang itu lakukan padanya. Bodohnya, kenapa dia begitu saja menerima perlakuan manisnya? Kata orang, itu pasti karena terbawa suasana.

Untuk sesaat Kenta seperti salah tingkah, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang.

 _'Ah tidak tidak... Aku harus tenang...'._

Ia mencari pakaiannya, dilihatnya tubuhnya yang tidak memakai apa-apa dan diraihnya kain sutra miliknya yang untung saja masih ada diatas kasur.

"Jangan ditutupi..."

Kenta berteriak kaget. Dia menoleh pada orang- umm pria yang sedari tadi dia anggap masih terlelap tidur.

Kemarin malam, Kenta hanya bisa melihat sedikit rupa dari pria itu namun saat ini.. karena ruangan yang sudah terang, Kenta jadi bisa melihat seluruhnya. Pria itu benar-benar rupawan. Wajahnya dan tubuhnya, semuanya sempurna. Rambutnya yang hitam sedikit acak-acakan karena baru saja bangun tidur. Sorot matanya yang tajam hanya menatap Kenta seorang, dan perhiasan yang melekat ditubuhnya membuatnya semakin menawan.

(note: imagine Donghan sunset black ver.)

"Hei..."

"Ah ya?!"

Pria itu tertawa kecil. Dimajukannya tubuhnya sedikit agar ia bisa duduk berdekatan dengan pangeran cantik didepannya. "Kenapa..? Kamu masih ngantuk?", bisiknya lembut pada Kenta.

Oh iya, Kenta ingat namanya. "Kim.. Donghan...?"

Pria bernama lengkap Kim Donghan itu tersenyum. Dia senang pria di depannya ini masih mengingat namanya.

"Donghan... Aku... Umm.. Kemarin terima kasih ya sudah membiarkan aku menginap disini. Aku.."

"Namamu?"

"Ah- oh! Aku Kenta.. Aku-"

"Dari bangsa peri? Aku tahu.. Pangeran.."

Kenta menatap Donghan. Wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedikit kaget dan bingung. "Kamu siapa...?", tanyanya lirih.

Donghan meraih tubuh Kenta dan memeluknya. Rasanya dia ingin merasakan tubuh Kenta lagi. Seperti semalam, walaupun hanya sekedar bermesraan.

"Donghan... Jawab dulu pertanyaanku," ucap Kenta sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dan membuat pelukan Donghan merenggang.

Donghan membiarkannya.

"Aku adalah dewa... Kamu berada di kapalku. Tapi aku beruntung, datang kesini untuk mencari barang antik tapi aku menemukan yang lebih berharga dari itu,". Donghan mengelus tangan Kenta kemudian mengecup punggung tangannnya. "Pangeran dari bangsa peri... Takada Kenta..".

"Ka-kalau kamu tahu, kenapa menanyakan namaku?"

"Aku tahu, namamu... Semua orang tahu bahwa sang Raja punya adik kesayangan. Mereka tahu namamu, tapi tidak wujudmu. Aku ingin memastikan."

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

Bagi Donghan, Kenta yang terdiam seperti ini adalah keuntungan untuknya. Dia bisa dengan bebas menyentuh tubuh Kenta. Sedangkan yang disentuh masih diam mematung seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Satu menit...

Dua menit...

Donghan sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Direbahkannya tubuh Kenta diatas kasur, ia lagi-lagi mendindihnya dan ditautkannya jari jemari mereka berdua.

Kenta meronta, "Aku harus pulang. Kakak pasti mencariku!".

"Aku tahu. Aku yang akan mengantarmu ke tempat kakakmu,".

"Tapi jangan sentuh aku lagi! Aku-", rengek Kenta karena sedari tadi Donghan menciumi bibirnya.

"Pangeran.. Kamu tidak suka aku?"

Kenta terperangah. Mana mungkin dia tidak suka dengan makhluk super tampan dan super sempurna di hadapannya ini. Dia adalah dewa, yang pasti adalah makhluk yang lebih kuat dari bangsanya. Dan Kenta suka seseorang yang menurutnya lebih kuat darinya, seperti kakaknya. -ehem-

"... Aku.. Suka kamu..", ucapnya pelan sambil menatap Donghan. "Aku.. Tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini disentuh orang lain selain kakak."

"Aku juga.. Tidak pernah melihat makhluk secantik kamu Kenta..." sahutnya seraya mengelus pipi Kenta.

Pipi Kenta memerah, dia merasa sangat malu. Untuk menutupi salah tingkahnya, Kenta langsung mengumpat pada Donghan. "Bohong deh, masa dewa setampan kamu ga pernah ada yang suka sih?"

Kenta tertawa, membuat Donghan makin terpana padanya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke sang pangeran, "Tentu saja banyak yang suka tapi baru kali ini aku langsung jatuh hati pada pertemuan pertama,".

"Dasar gombal.."

Mereka tertawa bersama. Kenta melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Donghan.

"Kenapa berhenti? Ayo cium aku,"

"Yee siapa yang mau cium kamu?"

"Dasar nakal,"

Dan sepertinya entah kapan Kenta akan kembali pulang.

XxX

"Kakaaaaaaaak!! Ka Tae! Tunggu sebentar! Kakak!"

Suara derap langkah kaki semakin terdengar. Para penjaga dan pelayan di kerajaan peri memberi hormat pada raja dan pangeran mereka. Raut wajah mereka sangat gembira melihat pangeran mereka telah kembali dengan selamat. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh, sang raja malah terlihat marah. Sambil terus mengikuti kemana arah sang kakak, Kenta terus menyerukan namanya.

"Kak tae kok ga jawab aku sih? Kakak kenapa?", tanya Kenta. Dia sangat khawatir pada sikap sang kakak. Kenta terus mengikuti kakaknya sampai mereka tiba di ruangan pribadi sang raja.

"Masuk...", ucap Taehyun sambil melirik Kenta.

Tentu saja Kenta menurut. Dia masuk duluan ke ruangan itu baru kemudian disusul Taehyun seraya menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

Ini adalah moment yang jarang terjadi bagi sang pangeran. Saat orangtuanya masih ada, Kenta tidak pernah masuk ke ruangan ini. Hanya raja saja yg berhak ada disini. Bahkan ratu atau permaisuri lainnya harus mendapat izin terdahulu untuk dapat menginjakkan kaki disini.

Ruangannya sangat megah. Mungkin sekitar dua kali lebih besar dari ruangan Kenta. Tirai dan perabotannya di dominasi warna merah dan emas. Sangat elegan dan mewah.

Taehyun membiarkan Kenta mengagumi lingkungan baru disekitarnya. Ia membuka jubahnya dan melemparkannya begitu saja di kasur. Ia merasa lebih leluasa dengan bajunya yg berlengan pendek dipadu dengan celana hitam panjang. Perhiasan ditubuhnya berwarna emas dan merah delima, memancarkan sosoknya sebagai raja.

"Kakak.."

Kenta mendekati kakaknya, berdiri tepat disampingnya dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Kakak marah padaku ya?"

"Menurutmu?"

Kenta terdiam. Lagi-lagi dia membuat kakaknya marah. Kenapa ya setiap Kenta keluar istana, selalu saja terjadi kejadian seperti ini. Ada saja hal-hal yang membuatnya mengingkari janjinya untuk pulang tepat waktu.

"Maaf...", ucap Kenta semakin mengecilkan suaranya. Dia selalu menyesal jika dia membuat Taehyun marah. Dia tahu Taehyun amat sangat menyayanginya tapi Kenta selalu saja membuat kesalahan pada kakaknya.

Taehyun mendekati Kenta dan mengangkat tangannya seakan ingin menampar sang pangeran. Kenta menutup matanya erat. Apa dia sudah benar-benar membuat Taehyun murka sampai seperti ini?

Bukannya tamparan atau pukulan yang diterima Kenta tapi Taehyun dengan kasar membuka pakaian atas Kenta dan memperlihatkan beberapa tanda ciuman ditubuhnya. Emosinya meningkat, matanya semakin menyipit.

"Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan dengan pria itu?"

Kenta merinding mendengar suara Taehyun. Dia membenarkan pakaiannya dan memeluk tubuhnya erat. Semburat merah mewarnai pipinya. Entah apa yang harus dia katakan, dia sangat bingung dan ketakutan. Saking takutnya Kenta sampai terduduk disalah satu kursi samping tempat tidur karena kakinya tidak kuat lagi menopang tubuhnya.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar kecuali bisikan kecil dan suara isak tangis sang adik.

Walaupun amarahnya sedang memuncak tapi Taehyun harus tetap pegang kendali pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mendekati Kenta dan mengusap kepalanya dengan pelan, membiarkan Kenta menangis tersedu.

Kenta bergerak perlahan, seakan mencari izin Taehyun, untuk memeluknya. Saat ini keberadaan sang kakak yang sedang berdiri didepannya sangatlah berbeda. Dia adalah raja Taehyun, tapi ada sedikit kehangatan kakaknya disana.

Dia meraih Taehyun dan memeluknya, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang sang kakak. "Maafkan aku kak... Kenta sudah melanggar janji lagi...", ucapnya sambil berlinang air mata.

Taehyun menatap wajah Kenta dan mengusap air matanya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan baginya.

"Maafkan kakak juga.. Kamu pasti takut ya?"

Kenta membenamkan wajahnya di tubuh Taehyun, membasahi bajunya dengan air mata. Tangisannya sudah mereda namun ia masih sedikit terisak. Taehyun tetap mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam, Taehyun menyeret satu kursi disamping Kenta dan duduk dekat dengannya. Ia mengangkat wajah Kenta perlahan dan menghapus sisa-sisa kesedihan diwajahnya.

Kenta kemudian bercerita, mulai dari awal kejadian sampai ia bertemu dengan Donghan. Bagaimana setelahnya sampai akhirnya sang kakak menjemput. Taehyun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Raut wajahnya tidak berubah, tidak ada amarah terlihat dimatanya tapi kini amarah itu tersimpan jelas dihatinya. Dia tidak ingin menakuti Kenta lagi.

"Tapi kak, aku tidak merasa aneh dengan sentuhannya. Aku bahkan tidak marah sama sekali. Kenapa ya?", Kenta bertanya dengan polosnya.

Sembari mendengarkan cerita Kenta, Taehyun memainkan jari jemari sang adik. Diusapnya tangannya dengan pelan dan diciumnya ujung jari jemari Kenta lalu digenggamnya tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu.

"Kalau aku... Kenta merasa bagaimana?"

Taehyun ingin memastikan perasaan sang adik padanya... terlebih dahulu.

Dengan polosnya Kenta langsung menjawab, "Sama seperti kakak! Aku juga tidak merasa risih sama perlakuan kakak. Bagaimana ya bilangnya hmmm..."

Sepertinya suasana hati Kenta sudah kembali normal. Walaupun matanya agak sembab karena menangis tapi dia sudah kembali menjadi Kenta yang ceria lagi.

"Kamu nyaman sama kakak?"

"Oh ya pasti dong kak! Kan aku dari lahir sama kakak hehe.."

Taehyun tersenyum, "Bukan begitu maksud kakak. Kalau aku cium, bagaimana reaksi Kenta?"

"Cium? Bukannya aku sering cium kakak?"

"Di pipi..."

"Iya di pipi. Itu kan ciuman juga ya,"

Taehyun menyerah. Ia menyerah atas kebodohan adiknya. Kalau begini Kenta bisa bahaya. Taehyun menyentuh dagu adiknya dan mengangkat wajah Kenta untuk melihat lurus padanya. "Coba lihat kakak sebentar,"

Kenta tersenyum dan melihat lurus pada mata kakaknya. Semakin dilihat Kenta semakin merasakan ketampanan sang kakak. Biasanya dia tidak pernah memperhatikannya sampai seperti ini. Saat dia melihat langsung pada pria didepannya, pandangannya semakin berubah, pandangan pada kakaknya.

Kakaknya memang sedikit lebih pendek dari Kenta tapi lihat saja, tubuhnya benar-benar terbentuk. Apalagi hobi kakaknya itu semua yang berhubungan dengan olahraga. Oh iya, tentu saja sang raja diharuskan untuk bisa bela diri. Kenta juga sih, tapi karena Taehyun terlalu sayang, jadinya Kenta dibebas tugaskan dari hal-hal wajib itu.

Rambut hitamnya bergaya sedikit acak-acakan dan ditata kebelakang, matanya yang tajam, hidungnya, dan bibirnya yang merah. Wajahnya tidak kalah tampan dari Donghan. Tunggu- bukannya semua makhluk didunia ini semuanya tampan dan cantik-cantik ya? Ahhh tapi kakaknya ini sungguh amat tampan apalagi dilihat dari dekat seperti ini.

Kenta tidak sadar bahwa saat dirinya memperhatikan Taehyun dengan seksama, sang kakak perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada sang adik. Sangat dekat sampai hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sedikit lagi... Sampai Taehyun bisa mengecup bibir Kenta.

"T-tunggu sebentar kak!"

Kenta tersentak dan mendorong Taehyun. Wajahnya merona merah.

"Lho... Kenapa Kenta? Katanya kamu biasa aja kalau kakak sentuh?". Berpura-pura berwajah manis Taehyun malah mengisengi adiknya.

"Umh.. Jantungku kok jadi berdebar gini ya?"

"Kenta ada perasaan kali sama kakak?"

Kenta membantah dengan imutnya, "Iihhh aku kan memang sayang sama kak Tae! Kan Kenta sudah sering bilang!"

Lagi, entah sudah yang keberapa kali Taehyun merasa tidak berdaya menanggapi Kenta.

"Yasudah, sini cium kakak dulu. Nanti baru kakak maafin soal yang awal itu."

"Uhh kak Taehyun bisa aja.."

Tapi Kenta tetap mencium Taehyun, di pipi.

"Hukuman Kenta adalah mulai hari ini Kenta tidak boleh keluar dari ruangan ini tanpa seizin kakak,"

"Bhuuuuu..."

"Sampai batas waktu yang kakak tentukan."

"Tapi kan aku bisa mati kesepian kak! Kalau di area istana pangeran kan aku bisa leluasa main kesana kesini," jawab Kenta merengek.

"Kalau tidak begitu namanya bukan hukuman. Lagipula ini kan ruangan raja, ruangan kakak. Setiap harinya kakak berberaktifitas disini."

Tetap Kenta cemberut. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa senang bisa selalu bertemu kakaknya atau merasa sedih karena dikurung juga disini.

"Mengerti kan Kenta?"

"Iya kak Taehyun..."

Flashback

Sebenarnya siang itu penemuan Kenta tidaklah sulit. Saat sang raja dan para prajurit istana sedang berkumpul di pos keamanan dermaga, salah satu prajurit mereka bertemu dengan pangeran di keramaian pasar. Kenta yang dengan senang hati berjalan menuju tempat kakaknya tidak menyadari pandangan curiga sang prajurit pada pria yang bersamanya.

Datang di hadapan raja dengan selamat, sang adik langsung memeluk Taehyun. Tentu saja Taehyun juga langsung balas memeluknya erat dan menanyakan keadaannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Ceritanya panjang kak tapi pria ini yang sudah menyelamatkanku. Kenalkan dia adalah..."

Donghan berdiri tidak jauh dari sang raja dan Kenta. Ia melihat keadaan sekelilingnya. Walaupun mereka tidak melarangnya masuk kesini tapi para prajurit itu semuanya siap siaga menjaga keselamatan keluarga kerajaan.

"Donghan! Hey Donghan... Kenalkan ini kakakku. Roh Taehyun."

Donghan menoleh, menatap sang raja. Taehyun masih memeluk Kenta walau tidak seerat tadi. Sang raja balik menatap Donghan. Sorot matanya tajam dan memang ada aura yang menyatakan bahwa dia adalah orang spesial.

Donghan meletakkan tangannya di dada dan berlutut memberi hormat pada sang raja bangsa peri. "Salam hormat dariku, Raja Taehyun. Aku.."

"Kim Donghan, salah satu dewa terkuat dari dunia kegelapan. Kau punya julukan sebagai malaikat kematian... Benar kan?". Timpal Taehyun serius.

Donghan menyeringai, raja dihadapannya ini memang pantas disebut raja. Awalnya dia tidak berpikir banyak akan seperti apa sang raja karena sifat sang pangeran yang benar-benar bertolak belakang.

"Benar...", jawabnya saat bangun dari hormatnya. "Walau aku tidak terlalu suka julukan itu. Aku bukanlah makhluk yang datang hanya untuk membunuh yang tidak berdosa. Mereka hanya berlebihan,"

Dibalik suasana menegangkan antara Taehyun dan Donghan, ada Kenta yang tidak terpengaruh sama sekali. Dia bolak balik melihat pada sang kakak dan Donghan mengatakan bahwa darimana kakaknya tau identitas sang pria yang baru saja ditemuinya tersebut.

Taehyun makin menatapnya sinis, "Pasti ada hal yang membuatmu menyandang julukan itu. Semua bukan tanpa sebab kan? Ah tapi...", ucap Taehyun mengelus pipi Kenta. "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan adikku dengan selamat kesini."

"Tidak masalah. Justru aku yang merasa beruntung telah bertemu dengannya,". Donghan beralih memandang Kenta. Dilihatnya sang pangeran dengan sorot mata yang lembut.

Taehyun menarik Kenta kedalam pelukannya, "Terima kasih sekali lagi atas pertolonganmu. Aku berhutang budi. Jika ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan, katakanlah...".

Sambil menunggu jawaban Donghan, jari jemari Taehyun dengan perlahan menyusuri wajah Kenta, lehernya dan terus turun ke dadanya. Seakan dia sedang mengecek jikalau ada luka pada tubuh adiknya. Dia membuka sedikit pakaian yang terlilit pada Kenta dan menyadari ada sesuatu disana.

 _'Ini...?!'_

Donghan tertawa kecil. Ternyata dari tadi dia memperhatikan gerak gerik Taehyun.

"Ah maaf. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun. Aku juga datang kesini sebagai salah satu saudagar yang ikut meramaikan pasar tahunan di negaramu. Walau tidak banyak yang kujual, tapi aku lebih memilih untuk membeli barang antik yang ada disini."

Sambil menatap Taehyun, Donghan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Lalu kemudian aku mendapatkan lebih. Aku bertemu dengan pangeran yang sangat tampan dan cantik. Bagiku itu adalah hal yang sangat berharga."

"Benarkah? Aku sangat senang mendengar adikku dipuji. Dia memang sangat cantik bukan?" Taehyun menahan amarah, dia menunjukkan senyum palsu.

"Dan terlebih lagi, aku rasa sang raja tidak akan bisa mengabulkan permintaanku... saat ini."

Taehyun mengerti. Dia mengerti arti dari pembicaraan ini. Sudah terlihat jelas apa yang dewa itu inginkan.

Suasana jadi semakin memanas. Donghan pamit undur diri, beralasan bahwa para anak buahnya di kapal juga membutuhkannya.

"Donghan.. Kita bisa bertemu lagi kan? Kita bersahabat kan?", ucap Kenta dengan rasa sedih sudah harus berpisah dengan Donghan.

Donghan tersenyum padanya lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan keluar, "Kita akan bertemu lagi... Pasti.."

Bersambung...


End file.
